


Just Bored

by Watashiwa_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashiwa_hoon/pseuds/Watashiwa_hoon
Summary: 𝖶𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝖻𝗈𝗋𝖾𝖽𝗈𝗆'𝗌 𝗍𝗈𝗈 𝗆𝗎𝖼𝗁 𝗂𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝖽
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader





	Just Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly short and im still planning if im gonna write an english and longer ver. and advance apology for typos, But yeah!! Enjoy!   
> @Watashiwa_hoon on twt

Kinuha mo ang cellphone para tiningnan ang oras, mag aalas onse na pero dahil umaatake nanaman ang insomia mo ay nananatili kang nakaupo sa sofa sa gitna ng iyong apartment at nakatingin sa kawalan, ang tanging ilaw ay ang liwanag ng buwan.

Ibinaba mo ang cellphone mo bago isinandal ang iyong ulo sa sandalan ng sofa at tumingin sa kisame. Gusto mo mag-isip pero masyadong blanko ang utak mo na nagreresulta para mabored ka.

Kinuha mo ulit ang cellphone at nagdial ng isang number. Pagkatapos ng iilang ring ay may sumagot nito. Hindi mo napigilan ang ngisi sa iyong mga labi.

"Hey"

"You busy?"

"Just ditch it, you don't like party anyways"

"Just wait for me"

Ibinaba mo ang tawag bago tumayo at kinuha ang helmet at susi at tuluyang lumabas ng apartment, hindi kinakalimutan na ilock ito.

Habang nasa loob ka ng elevator, ramdam mo ang mga tingin sa iyo ng katabi mo. Pero wala kang pakiaalam dahil sanay ka na, dahil sino nga ba ang hindi ka huhusgahan sa unang tingin? Ang buhok mo ay kuhay itim pero may highlights na kulay pula, ang tenga mo ay may apat na piercing, nakasuot ka ng isang itim na oversized hoodie at itim na ripped jeans habang hawak ang isang helmet. Para sa ibang tao ang mga babae sa edad mo ay dapat na hindi ganyan ang ayos, dapat sila ay prim and proper, dapat sila ay mahinhin.

Paglabas mo sa elevator ay agad kang dumiretcho sa parking lot kung nasaan ang motor mo, isang itim na ducati.

Nang makalapit ka na dito ay agad kang sumakay, sinuot ang helmet mo, at pinaandar ito paalis.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakarating ka sa destinasyon mo. Nagpark ka sa harap ng isang mamahaling restaurant. Bumaba ka sa motor mo at inalis ang helmet bago sumandal dito.

Agad mong napansin ang guard na mukhang lalapit sayo para sitahin ka pero bago pa sya tuluyang lumapit sayo ay naunahan sya ng taong dahilan kung bakit ka narito sa lugar na ito.

" Hey, princess" Agad kang naparolyo ng mata dahil sa tawag nya sayo. Umayos ka ng tayo at sinuot ang helmet mo bago sumakay sa ducati.  
"Come on"  
"Where are we going anyways?" Tanong nya pero sumunod sa pagsakay sa likod mo.  
"Somewhere" Sabi mo bago mo pinaandar ng napakabilis ang Ducati at nang marinig mo ang malakas niyang sigaw ay agad kang napatawa ng malakas.

⇥⇥⇥⇥

"Y/n, please explain kung bakit tayo nandito" Agad kang napangisi dahil sa nag-aalalang expression.  
"Why, Good Boy? Afraid of getting caught?" Nang-aasar mong tanong habang pinapasadahan ng iyong kamay ang mga Wine Bottle.  
"No y/n. We're not freaking minors but of all places why did you decided going on a Wine store?"  
"Chill Mr. Heir, May bibilhin lang tayo and by the way please ready your card" Nakangisi mong sabi sakanya  
"Y/N!"  
"Why? Your 'The Mr. Kwon Soonyoung of Hoshi Enterprises' of course you have your black card"  
"You're unbelievable"  
"You should've though twice before deciding to ditch your damn rich parties"  
"Nah, I'll still choose your company than those boring parties"  
"That's what i thought, Come on, May napili na ako"

⇥⇥⇥⇥

Pagkababa mo sa Ducati ay agad kang naglakad papalayo habang hawak ang dalawang bote ng wine sa magkabilang kamay kaya walang choice si Soonyoung kundi humabol sayo.

Nang maabutan ka nya ay nasa harap na kayo ng isang abandonadong building.

"First dinala mo ako sa isang Wine Store, ngayon nandito naman tayo sa harap ng abandonadong building na mukang restricted. Ano ba talagang plano mo?"   
Tiningnan mo sya ng may ngisi sa labi.  
"Surprises won't be much of a surprise if revealed right?"

Nagpatuloy ka sa paglalakad at naramdaman mo si Soonyoung na nakasunkd sayo. Pumasok kayo sa entrance ng building at dumiretcho sa hagdan papunta sa rooftop. Hindi naman sya ganoon kataas kaya hindi naman nakakapagod.

Pagkarating nyo sa rooftop ay narinig mo ang paghigit ng hininga ni Soonyoung. Napailing ka na lang bago tumuloy sa nag-iisang sofa na nakalagay doon na kahit sira na ng konti ay pwede pa rin naman maupuan.

Sa pagbukas mo ng isang Wine Bottle ay naramdaman mo ang pag-upo ni Soonyoung sa tabi mo. Ibinigay mo sa kanya ang bote bago binuksan ang isa pa para sayo naman.

"Y/n... Pano mo nahanap ang lugar nato?" Tanong niya sabay inom sa bote.  
"Nung tumakas ako magulang ko at bago mo ako makita, dito ako galing"  
Ramdam mo ang mga tingin nya pero nananatili kang nakatingin sa tanawin sa harap nyo. Ang tanawin ng buong syudad.

Nakailang inom ka na bago mo naisipang tumayo at kunin ang baseball bat na nasa gilid ng pader. Sinundan ka ng tingin ni Soonyoung na para bang hinuhulaan ang susunod mong galaw.

Lumapit ka sa isa sa mga lamesa doon at iniswing ang bat at sa pagtama nito, tumilapon ang lamesa papalayo at sira-sira na. Pagkatapos ay agad kang napatingin sa langit na punong-puno ng bituin bago napangiti.

Nang tumingin ka sa direksyon ni Soonyoung ay nakita mo syang nakangiti sa iyo at ang iisa lang ang nakikita mo sa mata nya, amusement.

"Bakit ba tayo nandito y/n? At bakit ka nangsisira ng gamit?"

"I'm just bored" sagot mo bago iniswing ulit ang bat at ang malakas na pagkasira at pagtilapon ng isa pang lamesa ay umalingaw-ngaw sa buong paligid kasabay ng malakas na pagtawa ni Soonyoung.


End file.
